<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End by mortenavida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152361">The End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida'>mortenavida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blip Sickness [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, I don't know how to tag this, Newspaper Articles, Not Beta Read, Thanos snap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The downfall of the world as reported by J.J. Jameson.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blip Sickness [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the last of the series that I had written long ago but never actually typed up.</p><p>(The fact that a pandemic happened and I wrote about people getting sick em mass and then quarantine and all this stuff was uh... well okay then)</p><p>Bad Things Happen Bingo Square O1 - Came Back Wrong</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Blip Sickness Takes Over World</em>
</p><p>            <em>by J. J. Jameson</em></p><p>Unless you were living under a rock for the past few years, you would know about the Blip. Just a few months ago, Dr. Bruce Banner, aka The Hulk, snapped his fingers and helped bring back all who Blipped five years ago.</p><p>Except for those in vehicles (cars, planes, trains, etc) and other precarious situations, the people came back fine</p><p><span class="u">Click here to read about the poor souls who died because they were brought back</span>.</p><p>Now, it seems those survivors aren’t surviving. Blip Sickness begins with tremors in the body. This is followed by nosebleeds and extreme headaches. Some have even been reported to lose hair, teeth, and fingernails.</p><p>Did the so-called heroes really save us? Or did they just prolong suffering most had already recovered from?</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blip Sickness Turns Deadly</em>
</p><p>            <em>by J. J. Jameson</em></p><p>What we thought were just complicated side-effects of coming ack from dust was worse than originally thought. Many are dying and the numbers are into the hundreds just weeks after the first report of the illness came out. Scientists are working closely with volunteers to find out what is causing not only the illness, but death as well.</p><p>If you have the Blip Sickness and would like to volunteer, please contact the CDC.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Government Holds Bodies Separate</em>
</p><p>            <em>by J. J. Jameson</em></p><p>Due to claims that this Blip Sickness could in fact spread to other citizens, the President has signed an Executive Order to hold all bodies in separate, airtight facilities until further research is conducted. Many are calling these “mass burials” despite not actually burying the bodies.</p><p>The question remains -- who is at fault for this? The people seem divided between the “titan” the Avengers spoke about, but others blame the Avengers themselves. No comment has come from the Avengers facility so far.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>All Those Blipped Asked to Come Forward</em>
</p><p>            <em>by J. J. Jameson</em></p><p>If you were Blipped five and a half years ago, you are now required to report to the CDC for your own safety and the safety of others. If you do not report within the next week, officers will be around to escort you to the nearest CDC facility.</p><p>Researches have potentially found a cure for the Blip Sickness, though many insist that it’s too little too late as nearly 75% of those Blipped have re-passed. Many are also asking those Avengers involved in bringing these people back be brought to justice. If it weren’t for their unguided choice, many would not be re-mourning their loved ones today.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Last Confirmed Person Blipped Passed</em>
</p><p>            <em>by J. J. Jameson</em></p><p>The world mourns today as the last confirmed Blipped passed away late last night. The CDC has confirmed that Thomas Tucker’s body has been laid to rest in his hometown Blip Facility in Reno, Nevada. The rest of the world can finally rest knowing that we don’t have to suffer any longer due to the negligence of our so-called heroes.</p><p>The Aveners have announced that they have disbanded and are turning their facility into a memorial for those lost due to their actions. The facility is being renamed after Thomas Tucker in memory of his long fight to survive.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sixth Anniversary of the Blip - What We Know About Those That Passed</em>
</p><p>            <em>by J. J. Jameson</em></p><p>On the sixth anniversary of the Blip, we have come together to mourn those that we lost twice. Many families are in line today to visit the bodies of their fallen still locked within the Blip facilities. If you are able to return within the next few days instead, workers encourage you to do so as many will be at capacity well before noon.</p><p>No further knowledge has come out from the studies done at these facilities. We still know very little about the Blip Sickness and can only assume that those returned to use weren’t supposed to have done so in the first place. Let this be a lesson to not meddle in God’s affairs.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Blip Bodies Confusing Researchers - They’re Moving?</em>
</p><p>            <em>by J. J. Jameson</em></p><p>Months after Thomas Tucker passed and researchers are releasing confusing results from their studies. Some of those studied still have signs of life, though it’s faint. Surprisingly, not all of the organs have shut down and there is no pattern as to which ones it is. One Blipped, when first studied, had no signs of life. Two weeks later, the lungs began to work and, with no brain activity, breathed air into the body.</p><p>Another Blipped showed signs of a healthy and working liver. Several others have a heartbeat when they did not have one before.</p><p>Researchers are keeping a close watch within all facilities to monitor all bodies in case there is proof that they are still alive.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How to Survive a Blip Attack</em>
</p><p>            <em>by J. J. Jameson</em></p><p>The Blip facility in Miami, Florida has been the first to fall in the new wave of Blip Attacks. Last week when researchers announced the bodies were moving, nobody could suspect it would come to this. Though they show no signs of brain activity, those affected with Blip Sickness did begin to move and wildly attack any who came near them.</p><p>Now, it seems, they are on the move. If you encounter a Blip, there are a few things that might save you from being injured by their blind attacks.</p><p>First, stay vigilant to what is around you. Blips tend to stand still for a while before suddenly jerking forward in an attack.  Second, make sure to wear thick clothing as they use their teeth. Third, keep any outside activity to a minimum until all facilities are contained.</p><p>Those attacked by Blips have also begun to show the same signs of the original Blip Sickness and some have even died. It is unknown if they, too, will walk again.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let’s Be Honest - They’re Zombies</em>
</p><p>            <em>by J. J. Jameson</em></p><p>The only explanation is Zombies, as silly as it sounds. Stay inside, report any Blip activity, and stay safe.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Safe Haven Locations</em>
</p><p>            <em>by J. J. Jameson</em></p><p>The following cities have been declared “Blip Free” and we encourage all those who are left to find their way to the locations.</p><p>Denver, Colorado</p><p>Chandler, Arizona</p><p>Seattle, Washington</p><p>Stockton, California</p><p>Akron, Ohio</p><p>Chesapeake, Virginia</p><p>North Hempstead, New York</p><p>Baton Rouge, Louisiana</p><p>Plano, Texas</p><p>Please be flying a white flag of any sort in order to be recognized as needing sanctuary.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ERROR 404: WEBSITE NOT FOUND</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>